My Answer
by pindanglicious
Summary: "Sasuke… benarkah selama ini kau bisa bernyanyi?" "Hn? Tidak." "Lalu kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu 'My Answer? Itu kesukaanmu juga, ya?" "Eh… i-itu…" "Mari kita ulangi bersama," "Ha?" \SasuSai… or SaiSasu?/ mind to rnr? Don't like? Just don't read… XD


Gomen, ini fic hanya iseng semata (_ _)v  
oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan… mohon maaf… maaf sebesar-besarna… maaf, maaf, maa-#plakk  
gomen chapter 4 fic SP saya sengaja diremove… masih ada kesalahan. Gomeeeen~ #BUAGH

Nah, langsung saja ke fic SasuSaiSasu pertama saya! XD #plakk  
**Naruto © Om Kishi  
My Answer © SEAMO  
Sai © Sasuke #buagh**

**Fanfic ini © saya  
Warning: maybe **_**shou-ai, OOC, setting-canon tapi timeline-AU, typo(s), misstypo, gaje, de-el-el  
**_**Summary: **_"Sasuke… benarkah selama ini kau bisa bernyanyi?" "Hn? Tidak." "Lalu kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu 'My Answer'? Itu kesukaanmu juga, ya?" "Eh… i-itu…" "Mari kita ulangi bersama," "Ha?" \SasuSai… or SaiSasu?/ mind to rnr? Don't like? Just don't read… XD

* * *

_

Oh iya… disarankan sambil dengerin lagu My Answer supaya kerasa feel-na… :D #alahgakngaruhjuga

**#**

Siang hari yang cerah di Konoha.

Begitulah anggapan para penduduk desa _shinobi_ ini. Semua penduduk biasa (bukan seorang _ninja_) maupun para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ tak mau menyia-nyiakan hari libur mereka kali ini. Liburan di kala musim semi yang sejuk, indah, dan menawan. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ke atas permukaan tanah, menambahkan kesan _natural_ alami dan juga menambahkan keindahan di musim semi itu.

Kita tinggalkan yang tadi. Mari beralih ke lapangan hijau yang terbentang luas –lapangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat latihan para _ninja_.

Di bawah sebatang pohon sakura yang kini sedang menggugurkan bunganya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam kelimis yang sibuk berkutat dengan sebatang kuas, sebotol penuh tinta, sehelai kanvas, dan segala peralatan melukis miliknya sendiri. Guratan senyum tipis tertera di wajah tampannya yang berkulit pucat itu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan siulan-siulan merdu –salah. Siulan nyaring yang tak jelas.

Ia mulai menggoreskan kuas miliknya ke atas permukaan kanvas putih tersebut dan mulai melukiskan sesuatu. Seluruh imajinasi ia keluarkan. Matanya memicing dan terfokus pada objeknya. Dan satu tangan kekarnya sibuk menggerak-gerakkan kuas ke arah yang ditentukan sementara tangan sebelahnya lagi sibuk memegangi sebotol tinta hitam.

_Ima dekinakute mo  
Aseranai de awatenaide  
Kimi no mai peesude  
Jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

"Ah—!" keluhnya pelan. "te-tercoret…"

Ya. Lukisannya tercoret akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Err… lebih tepatnya konsentrasinya terbuyar hanya karena lantunan melodi yang khas menusuk gendang telinganya. Mata _obsidian_ hitam miliknya mencari-cari sumber suara _indah _dan _merdu _tersebut di balik setiap batang pohon sakura yang berada di sekitarnya. "Siapa tadi? Ah… lupakan. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja," gumamnya sendiri seraya tersenyum polos dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ia segera mengganti kanvas yang 'setengah jadi' tadi dengan kanvas baru yang masih bersih, belum tercoret goresan tinta sedikitpun. Lalu ia mengulangnya dari awal. Tidak sulit baginya untuk melukis dan mengarsir lukisan tersebut dengan tinta. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Mungkin inilah potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Walaupun hasil lukisannya hanya berwarna hitam dan putih, namun patut diberikan apresiasi.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut kembali terbawa oleh imajinasinya dan bibirnya kembali melantunkan sebuah siulan-siulan kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

_Kono yo wa hitotsujinawa de wa  
Ikanai sore wa naze nara  
Kamisama ga tsukutta  
Tesuto da kara muzukashii nda_

Suara itu kembali melantun. Dan kali ini pemuda berkulit pucat tadi berhasil mencegah lukisannya tercoret karena gerakan refleks tangannya. Ia tidak ingin lukisannya gagal untuk yang kedua kali karena kali ini hampir selesai. "Suara ini… aku kenal suara ini. Mungkin kah… _dia_? Tapi di mana, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut ekspresi kebingungan.

Ia meninggalkan seluruh peralatan melukisnya dan mulai mencari 'orang' yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu _familiar_ tersebut. Mulai dari pohon sakura dari ujung situ sampai ujung sini, ia tak dapat menemukan orang tersebut. Dan matanya tertuju pada pohon sakura yang ia tempati tadi.

Mata _onyx_ hitamnya melirik ke atas dan…

_BINGO!_

Ketemu!

_Bunkei? Rikei? Mushiro doutoku  
Kimi nara kore o dou toku?  
Kore wa maru de jinsei  
Dakara uchikomu shinken ni_

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap heran orang yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Dagunya masih menengadah ke arah pemuda yang sedang melantunkan lagu yang terdengar _familiar _di telinganya itu. "Hah? _Dia_? Bi-bisa bernyanyi? Bukankah _dia _itu pelit kata? Kenapa bisa sampai begini, ya?" ujarnya bingung sambil terus memperhatikan orang tersebut dan merenungi setiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Dia kenal. Sangat mengenali pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sedang duduk termenung sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tanpa sadar terlantun dari bibirnya. Rambut raven yang mencuat, wajah datar dan mata onyx hitam yang serupa dengannya. Juga gambar sebuah kipas yang tertera jelas di atas baju putih berkerah tinggi yang menutupi punggungnya.

Iya. Dia mantan missing-nin yang kembali ke desanya saat perang dunia _ninja_ yang kelima berlangsung.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya lantang.

Yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' refleks terjatuh dari ranting pohon sakura yang lumayan tinggi itu saking kagetnya. "A—UAGH!" teriaknya kesakitan sekaligus panik. "_kuso yarou_! Kau membuatku terkejut, _baka_! Tak bisa lihat orang beristirahat, eh?" teriaknya protes sambil memasang tampang masam.

Sai –pemuda berkulit pucat tadi hanya tersenyum polos dan tanpa dosa sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-kun… _daijobu_?" tawarnya ramah, dan dibalas dengan gumaman _'hn'_ ala Sasuke.

"_Arigatou…_" ucap sang Uchiha bungsu tanpa sadar setelah terbangun dari posisi jatuhnya tadi. Ia mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. _'Ayam macam apa aku ini? BAKAAA! Kenapa ucapan __terlarang__ itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut emberku ini?' _umpatnya dalam hati sambil menggetok-getok kepala ayam(?)nya.

Sekali lagi, Sai tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan kata _"Douitta,"_ pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang –_stress_? Ah… lupakan.

Sai kembali menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang serupa dengannya dengan tatapan kagum dan aneh. Seolah sudah mengerti maksud tatapan rekan setimnya itu, Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lukisan Sai yang hampir jadi. Ia tak berani menatap langsung mata Sai. Ia malu. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini? Bernyanyi di depan orang berwajah polos. Bukan di kamar mandi sa–lupakan.

"Suaramu indah," ujarnya serius.

'_Kami-sama! Tulikan kedua telingaku!'_

"Itu lagu yang aku suka, lho…"

'_Eh? Benarkah? Kami-sama! Bukakan telingaku lagi!'_

"Sasuke?" tanyanya heran saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang memerah bak kepiting rebus itu.

"H-hn?" jawab Sasuke gugup tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke… benarkah selama ini kau bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Sai lagi dengan ceria.

'_Blush…'_

Wajah Sasuke kembali memanas. Tetapi ia menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar dan tenang. Lagipula seorang Uchiha memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi. Itu prinsip Sasuke. Ia tak mau menjadi 'artis' dan _partner_ seorang 'Sai' gara-gara ketawan bernyanyi di atas pohon. Ah… aneh-aneh saja dia itu…

"Hn? Tidak," jawabnya berbohong. Sungguh bodoh! Kalau tidak, kenapa tadi ia bernyanyi dengan suara merdu? Ahh… Uchiha yang satu ini memang benar-benar bodoh!

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menyanyikan lagu _'My Answer'_? Itu kesukaanmu juga, ya?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman maut dan jurus _kitty eyes_ yang nyaris membuat Sasuke muntah di tempat saat itu juga. Tapi… Uchiha gitu lho! Masa muntah di tempat tidak elit seperti ini, sih? Bah! Lupakan.

Jangan bilang kalau dunia _ninja_ itu tak tahu apa-apa. Toh buktinya saja Sai dan Sasuke sangat menyukai lagu berjudul _'My Answer'_ yang kini sedang marak(?) di Konoha. Kedua pemuda tersebut sangat menggemari lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh SEAMO. Kan _ninja_ gaul harus tau musik-musik _POP_, dong…

"Eh… i-itu…" jawab Sasuke tergagap-gagap sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kantong kresek berwarna hitam yang merupakan salah satu barang yang Sai bawa tadi untuk melukis. Nah… wajah Sasuke sudah mirip _sadako_(?).

Sai tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sasuke yang konyol itu dan melepaskan kresek hitamnya dari wajah rekan satu timnya itu. Dan… DOR! Wajah si bungsu Uchiha itu malah tambah memerah layaknya wajah Hinata yang sedang kesurupan setan.

"Mari kita ulangi bersama," serunya bersemangat sambil meloncat ke cabang pohon sakura yang Sasuke tempati tadi.

"Ha?" yang diajak hanya menganga lebar sambil memandang Sai yang sekarang sudah berada di atas ranting pohon tersebut dengan tatapan tak setuju. "bagaimana dengan lukisanmu, Sai?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Yang ditanya hanya berseru _'Tak apa! Nanti bisa dilanjutkan!'._

"Tapi Sai, aku tidak―" kata-kata pemuda berambut raven tadi terpotong –atau sengaja dipotong oleh Sai yang terlanjur menyanyikan lagu favoritnya tersebut dari awal.

_Ima dekinakute mo  
Aseranai de awatenaide  
Kimi no mai peesude  
Jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

Telinganya fokus mendengar lantunan lagu yang kini dinyanyikan oleh Sai. _'Kalau dipikir-pikir, suaranya boleh juga,' _batinnya cerah sambil terus berkonsentrasi mendengarkan musik –yang juga merupakan favoritnya itu. Ia merenungi dan meresapi makna dari lagu tersebut. Sekali-kali kakinya juga dihentak-hentakkan mengikuti irama lagu ke permukaan tanah yang kini sedang dipijaknya.

_Kono yo wa hitotsujinawa de wa  
Ikanai sore wa naze nara  
Kamisama ga tsukutta  
Tesuto da kara muzukashii nda_

_Bunkei? Rikei? Mushiro doutoku  
Kimi nara kore o dou toku?  
Kore wa maru de jinsei  
Dakara uchikomu shinken ni_

'Tap'

Uchiha bungsu itu melompat dari permukaan tanah yang diinjaknya tadi ke ranting pohon sakura yang berada tepat di atasnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Sai sambil memandang pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata sambil terus mendengarkan lantunan bait musik kegemarannya yang kini sedang dinyanyikan oleh Sai. Matanya memandang segala keindahan alam yang terbentang luas. Mulai dari gunung yang menjulang tinggi, patung-patung wajah para hokage yang terpahat di bukit bebatuan yang ada di belakangnya, serta hamparan rumput hijau kecoklatan yang bercampur dengan jatuhan kelopak bunga sakura.

Sai menghentikkan nyanyiannya sejenak dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan keceriaannya. Ekspresi Sasuke kini terlihat jelas. Andai saja Sakura, Ino, dan Karin berada di tempat ini, pasti mereka akan 'mimisan' dan langsung jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Tapi hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat senyum manis Sasuke itu. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

_Bokura wa nayamu mayou  
Nandomo jibun ni toikakeru  
hitotsu janai kotae sagashi  
gamushara ni oikakeru_

Senyum Sai kembali mengembang setelah Sasuke melanjutkan nyanyian lagu tersebut. Dan… keduanya tersenyum. Senyuman ceria yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Hanya mereka berdua yang saling mengetahui. Ternyata sebuah lagu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi mereka yang selama ini terpendam.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memberikan aba-aba, lalu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kali ini mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara mereka dengan kompak. Suara Sasuke yang terkenal sangat pelan kini terdengar nyaring dan merdu.

_Ima dekinakute mo  
aseranaide awatenai de  
kimi no mai peesu de  
jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

Kali ini Sai berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan Sasuke yang melanjutkan lantunan bait lagu tersebut. Ia memerhatikan gerakan mulut Sasuke yang mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya.

_Sora yo umi yo  
kimi mo onaji you ni nayanderu no kai?  
kaze yo taiyou  
kimi mo hitoshirezu naiteiru no kai?_

Dan sekarang bagian Sasuke yang berhenti sejenak. Giliran Sai yang melanjutkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghayati setiap bait lagu yang keluar dari bibir Sai. Diam-diam ia mengikutinya dalam hati.

_Osoreru koto wa nai yo shippai  
sono tsugi ga shoubu we fight!  
kizu darake no touan ga  
ikita Akashi sou nanda_

_Haji o kaite mo  
kesanaide tsukawanaide keshigomu  
mushiro hitotsu hitotsu no omoi o nejikomu_

Sai kembali menghentikkan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkannya kembali.

_Bokura wa nayamu mayou  
Nandomo jibun ni toikakeru  
hitotsu janai kotae sagashi  
gamushara ni oikakeru_

"Huft… lanjutkan bersama sampai akhir," ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya. Sai mengangguk paham dan kembali menatap bentangan langit luas berwarna biru muda itu. Mereka kembali membuka mulut dan melanjutkan potongan lagu tersebut.

_Ima dekinakute mo  
Aseranai de awatenaide  
Kimi no mai peesude  
Jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

_Hakushi no kami ni mirai o kakikonde  
sono pende ten no sen de musu bu  
kimi dake no ansaa_

_Mirai no boku nara ima no boku ni  
oshieteagarareru  
kimi no doryoku ga jishin ni  
kawaru toki made oitsuzukereba ii_

_Ima dekinakute mo  
Aseranai de awatenaide  
Kimi no mai peesu de  
Jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

**#**

Di lain pihak, beberapa orang –diantaranya dua orang perempuan tersenyum puas setelah mendengarkan nyanyian kedua pemuda tadi. Mereka berdecak kagum dan memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan super pelan untuk sang idola. "Sasuke-kun keren!" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil menatap kedua 'artis' yang kini sedang terduduk santai di setangkai ranting pohon yang mempunyai nama sepertinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka… ternyata Teme dan Sai berbakat menjadi musisi. Mereka punya potensi tinggi juga ternyata. Heh…" decak seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan nada kagum sekaligus kaget. Ia terekeh pelan ketika melihat Sai yang menyender di dada bidang Sasuke. "ternyata mereka juga _yaoi_," lanjutnya ngawur. "Untung saja Sakura-chan dan Ino tidak melihatnya…"

Entahlah… apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sai yang Naruto –pemuda jabrik tadi lihat bisa saja benar _yaoi_.

**.**

"Nah… jawabanmu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sai –yang sedang menyender di dada bidang Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak jelas. Sang pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut lantas hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menggumamkan kata _'apa?'_ pada Sai.

Gumaman tersebut disambut kembali dengan senyuman polos khas sosok seorang Sai. "Jujur saja… aku tahu ini tidak mungkin terjadi karena kita sama-sama lelaki," jelas Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sasuke merasakan suatu firasat aneh saat Sai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "ya. Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik denganmu. Aku menyukai kelebihanmu, dan kekuranganmu. Aku tahu ini suatu cinta yang terlarang. Aku… aku mencintaimu. Lalu apa jawabanmu, Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Sai panjang lebar.

Mata hitam pekat Sasuke membelalak lebar. Rasa kaget, kecewa, takut, dan senang bercampur di benaknya. Ya… ia tahu dan ia setuju apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Sejujurnya saja, ia juga menyukai apa yang Sai miliki. Ia memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Sai. Namun ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Ya… ia tahu ini cinta terlarang.

Kecemasan melanda hati Sai. Namun ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Sasuke putuskan. Tapi kecemasan tersebut memudar saat Sasuke menampakkan senyuman khasnya. "Huh… kau ini ada-ada saja ya, bodoh!" sungut pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut sambil mendekati wajah Sai.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu kembali tersenyum. "Jadi jawabanmu ap—"

Dan kata-katanya terpotong karena si Uchiha bungsu itu menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibir miliknya sendiri. Kecupan ringan yang hangat dan lama. Hanya itu. Tidak ada sebuah 'pertarungan' antar lidah dan 'pertukaran' _saliva_.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan kecupan hangatnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sai yang sedikit merona. "_Yeah… that's__** my answer**__,"_

Senyuman tulus dan senang kini kembali terpahat di wajah tampan Sai. _"Thanks for the answer,"_

"_No problem… Aishiteru Sai!"_

"_Aishiteru yo!"_

**Owari

* * *

**

Gimana? #dor!

Ah, lupain yang atas… ==' maaf kalo gaje. Nah… tinggalkan jejak repiu anda! XD #plakkbuagh


End file.
